Nobody's Listening
by BittyWhiteFox
Summary: -Oneshot- They should have listened to him. He tired to give them a warning, but they all just ignored him. Blood, Slight Gore, Swearing, Character Deaths


**A/N: ...I blame Linkin Park.**

**Warnings: Blood, slight gore, swearing, character deaths.**

* * *

"Sakura, I think something's wrong with the seal."

"Not now, Naruto. I'm busy."

"Yeah but Sakura-"

"I don't care!"

With that the pink haired woman walked away. Naruto watched as she stormed off, wondering why everyone was ignoring him. It made him angry, again. It just added to the small hand full of anger building inside his chest. Why wasn't he important to them?! He'd saved them so many times, but they weren't listening!

The seal flared in pain again, causing Naruto to wince and stumble away to find someone else.

"H-hey, Sasuke," Wince

"Hn," Not even looking at him.

"I think I," gasp of pain. "N-need some help."

"Hn," The raven started to walk away, and Naruto followed him.

"P-please Sasuke! Th-there's something wrong with my seal," He exclaimed. Another wince, and a small whimper of pain.

"Go talk to Tsunade," He sped away, leaving Naruto clutching his stomach.

He looked towards the Hokage Tower, and decided that his best bet was to see the Godaime Hokage. They wouldn't accept him at the hospital, they never have. He was a 'demon' and a 'monster'. Not something worth there time. Everyday was like an uphill struggle for the blond shinobi, and he fought; blood, sweat, and tears, to make them see him differently. But nothing ever changed!

He punched a nearby tree, and watch with satisfaction as it split in too and splintered, falling to the ground. He stalked towards the Tower, not even noticing that his nails had sharpened...

"Shizune, I need to talk to Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Show some respect Naruto," She glared.

"Come on Shizune! It's important," he clutched the front of his shirt as another wave of pain washed through him, originating at the seal.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait Naruto. Tsunade-sama is very busy."

She walked away, just like everyone else. Just like every god damn person in this fucking village! He wanted to scream, he wanted to rage, he wanted to tear everything up, he wanted to-

_Kill them..._

Yes, yes he did... Wait, no! That's not what he wanted to do! He looked around, wondering where the faint whisper had come from; choosing to ignore the sudden blood lust that coursed through his veins for but a moment.

He left the Tower, trying to talk to more and more people. But just like always, they turned away, forgetting about him. Why, why, whywhywhywhy, WHY?! He called to them so clearly, but they didn't seem to want to hear him! He reached out for them, hoping for a kind embrace, but all he received was the cold shoulder or a glare! Their lives were more important than his apparently.

He now stood on top of the Hokage Mountain, glaring at the village below him as the carried on with their daily lives, the burning of the seal reduced to nothing but a warm tingle. He hated them, he hated them all. He wanted them to suffer like him, he wanted them to not have anything or anyone. He wanted them to-

_Die..._

Death, death was good. Extreme loneliness, since everyone was alone in death... Again! The same whisper from nowhere, telling him these things. And every time, his thoughts grew darker and more evil! He needed to get some help, he needed to-

_Make them bleed, make them suffer, make them know just what you feel like everyday of your life as you struggled, with nothing to gain but everything to fear..._

Yes...YES!! That's exactly what he would do! He could practically hear their screams as he tore their stomach open, and let their deliciously red insides spill out onto the ground. He yearned to watch life fade from their eyes, especially those painted jade. Her death would be the sweetest, but he was sure her blood would be sweeter. And obsidian, bright obsidian would fade to dull black, and insults would never again pass those soft lips.

A feral grin, crimson eyes glowing with lust, a lust for blood.

xxx

The blood stained his hands, his face, his clothes, his bright yellow hair. Weapons were repelled, followed by a sharp slice through the neck to the wielders. The screams were a symphony around him. The fear of death plain on their terror stricken faces.

An electricity charged blade swiped at him, and he jumped back, landing on all fours.

"Dobe! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

A grin, fangs stained with the blood of those that lie at his feet. He charged forward and dodged the sword, _Kusanagi_, a voice whispered in his mind. Names had no meaning now, there was only blood, and his lust for it. Another swing, another dodge. They played a game of cat and mouse. The black-haired boy chased after him, and he ran away, leading him away.

He stopped and rose to his full height. He looked over his shoulder, he mad red eyes glinting.

"Come to play?"

A swipe, a jump away.

"Fight me Uzumaki!"

"No," A clawed hand, shoved through a chest, blood spattering everywhere, shocked black eyes staring down at him.

He could feel his heart, beating against his arm. It was slowing. He licked his lips, lapping at the blood and pulled his hand out, letting the other fall to the ground, as limp as a rag doll. Fading, the eyes duller than he'd ever seen them, but it looked amazing on him. He crouched down.

"Why..."

No answer, he just leaned forward and placed his lips on the now frigid others. He pushed his tongue through, drinking the blood that had welled up inside his mouth.

"N-n-naruto?!"

He turned, seeing the girl. He wanted her to die the most. She stared at him, then at the one on the ground. He grinned, and faster than she could blink he was in front of her, his already blood-stained hand impaled through her stomach. Not all the way through. The slick feel of blood and softness of her insides surrounded his hand.

"H-how," she coughed, and blood sprayed from between her pink lips. "How c-could y-you?"

He set her down and licked her lips. Yes, her blood was the sweetest. Absolutely mouth watering.

"N-Narut-to-o," Dead.

"You should have listened," A laugh, cold, cruel, malicious, evil.

* * *

**A/N: Should I raise the rating? R&R  
**


End file.
